Demasiado tiempo
by Pava-Flower
Summary: Spoilers de Inazuma Eleven Go, si aún no viste a Goenji no leas este fict y si no llegaste al episodio 40 tampoco. Haruna está mirando su vieja cámara cuando los recuerdos la asaltan. Gran mención de NishikixMidori y ligera mención de YuukaxToramaru.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenos días muundo~! ¿Qué es estou?

Es un fic sorpresa(O espero que sea una sorpresa) muy especial para alguien que me ha animado mucho y también es muuy especial, de hecho esta personita ni se puede imaginar lo que me entusiasma cada vez que hablamos~. Sí, Harunablackrose, me Goenji refiero a tí.

Así que mucho animo con tu primera semana, que se ve de lejos que va a ser dura.

Pero aun así mucho ánimo y suerte. Bueno comencemos.

_Blablablah Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece blabla es de Level-5 blabla megustan las patatas y los personajes son muy estéticos__._

Haruna miraba distraída las fotos de su vieja cámara, esa que le acompañó hasta la Universidad...

La universidad, de ella guardaba muy buenos recuerdos, pero...también guardaba el más amargo de los recuerdos. Pero no quería pensar en eso.

Pasó a la primera de las fotos, tras cientos de videos del Raimon en sus comienzos.

La primera de las fotos era de Goenji... _su amado Goenji_, de cuando acababa de entrar al equipo, haciendo el Fire Tornado. La chica sonrió ligeramente, en ese entonces ni se hubiera parado a pensar que el chico pudiera llegar a gustarle.

La siguiente, tras otros cientos de videos era de ambos sonriendo, con el atardecer de fondo. Miró con atención cada detalle de aquella foto, él salía tan hermoso... Ella tenía las mejillas rosadas. Pudo recordar al fin por qué y cuándo sacó esa foto. Fue cuando comenzó a pasarlo tan mal por la llegada de su hermano. Él la llevó allí para distraerla con las vistas, consiguiendo que ella entrara un poco más en razón. Fue en ese entonces cuando se enamoró.

También recordaba su declaración, llevó a Goenji al lado de la caseta y allí hablaron, sin darse ni cuenta la conversación acabó en un dulce beso...

Recordar aquello le comprimía el pecho...

Pasó de foto de nuevo, la siguiente era de ambos en el zoo compartiendo un algodón de azúcar, recordaba la cara con la que se quedó Goenji al recibir cierta llamada, que luego ella misma tuvo que descubrir que se trataba de Kidou amenazando al pelo-pincho, le echó bastante la bronca a su hermano por aquello.

Tantas fotos... Tantas y todas mostraban lo que ella sentía hacia él y lo hermoso que él era.

De pronto se topó con una foto que no esperaba ver, una de la cena de antes del baile de fin de curso, por un lado, ella y Goenji, por el otro Aki y Endo.

De pronto alzó la cabeza, mirando al entrenador del Raimon, se preguntó, distrayéndose al fin, por qué se casó con Natsumi al final… Con la buena pareja que hacían Aki y él…

Suspiró, sin darse cuenta había pasado directamente a la última foto de esa vieja cámara, aquella era la foto más dolorosa que esperaba encontrar, era del chico en el aeropuerto, el día de su despedida, cuando él se fue a Alemania a estudiar medicina… Cuando ella tuvo que intentar olvidarlo, porque él nunca volvió a llamar, se le escapó una lágrima mientras apagaba la cámara.

Kidou se acercó a ella y la miró.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó con calidez y delicadeza su hermano mayor.

**-Perfectamente- **murmuró ella intentando mentir, aunque nunca supo mentirle a él.

Kidou negó, sabía perfectamente que su hermana añoraba al despuesdeSomeoka delantero estrella del Raimon.

**-¿Quieres ir a verlo?-** preguntó realmente muriéndose de rabia el mayor **–****Aun puedes ir a la base de V sector, tú podrías hacerle entrar en razón-** forzó una sonrisa, a diferencia de su hermana, él si sabía mentir.

**-¿Debería****…?- **susurró con dificultad para que las palabras salieran de su garganta sin echarse a llorar **–****Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.**

Una vez que acabó el entrenamiento la chica se fue a casa, se dio una ducha fría, cenó y se fue a intentar dormir, aunque no le salió muy bien, pues no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la propuesta de su hermano hasta que decidió aceptarla.

Iría a hablar con él.

-.-

Fin del cap.1, intenté seguir su consejo y hacerlo más largo, aunque me ha costado bastante pues exceptuando su fic ''Fue amor'' no me gusta demasiado esta pareja.

Bueno que animo con todo a todas y esforzaos como hace Haruna ùAú.

Se permiten invitaciones a cena para la escritora e incluso golpes de remo y sartenazos.

Espero que al menos os haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Con el sol de la mañana y tras tomar el desayuno, Haruna salió algo arregladade casa. En lugar de su habitual pantalon llevaba un vestido vainilla hasta la rodilla, aunque sí que llevaba su habitual chaqueta.

Se dirigió al gran edificio de V Sector y entró con algo de reparo, dentro espero a que alguien le atendiera, pero todo estaba muy vigilado y parecían ignorarle.

Una chica con trenzas rosas, que no parecía trabajar allí, se le acercó y sonrió colocandole la mano sobre el hombro.

-**Otonashi-san, acompañeme...**-le dijo. ¿Cómo podía saber aquella chica su nombre?

Aquello era muy sospechoso, aquella chica le resultaba familiar, así que la siguió, de algún modo se sentia en confianza con aquella completa desconocida.

La pelirrosa le guió a una gran sala, donde le pareció distinguir por un segundo a Toramaru, pero ya ni él ni la chica estaban allí, pero aún así había muchos guardaespaldas a ambos lados de la oscura sala.

Y frente a ella, ahí delante, tenía a Ishido, se le paró el corazón, n·no parecía Goenji...

-**G-Goen·... **-le costó pronunciar, el pecho le dolía y tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar, aunque se contenía con dificultad- **Goenj·...**

El Seitei la interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar del todo aquel nombre.

-**¿Goenji? Mi nombre es Ishido Shuuya, chica- **pareció presentarse él.

**- ¿Ishi...Ishido...san?- **susurró con aún más dificultad para hablar- **¿Por qué has... hecho esto...? **-tomó aire- **¡Goenji yo aún te sigo·...!**

Él la volvió a interrumpir, alzando la mano diciendo

-**No sé de quién me hablas...**-la miró con frialdad, aunque enrealidad, Ishido...No, Ishido no, Goenji, Goenji estaba destrozado, no queria verla así, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa, aunque deseara que todo volviera a ser como antes, poder besarla y decirle lo bien que le habían sentado los años, poder abrazarla y·...

La chica, que hasta unos segundos parecía haber enmudecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y sacó al chico de sus fantasias.

-**Está bien, Ishido-san...si usted no lo recuerda, n·no sé por qué tendría que recordarlo yo...- **casi no pudo decir esto, pero lo consiguió decir alto y claro y tras decirlo echo a correr, saliendo del lugar.

Por primera vez el Seitei reaccionó, levantandose de su asiento, luego observó a los guardaespaldas, suspiró, debía mantener la compostura.

-**Toramaru.- **llamó al menor de sus subordinados, que vino rápidamente.

- **¿Sí, señor?- **saludó a lo militar.

-**Encargate de ella.-** Dijo volviendo a sentarse como si tal cosa.

-**Sí, señor- **y el peliazul no tardó en desaparecer en cuánto respondió.

Conforme este desaparecía la chica pelirrosa entraba en la sala. Ishido hizo un gesto con la mano, obligando a sus guardaespaldas a salir de la sala, dejandolo a solas con la joven.

**-¿Qué pasa Yuuka?- **preguntó preocupado.

**-Hermano idiota- **resopló la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco como toda adolescente- **Todo el mundo sabe que cuando una chica necesita hablar las cosas claras, lo último que debes hacer si te gusta es mandar a otro chico a apoyarla, no sé si me entiendes-** negó poniendo frente a la cara del mayor una vieja foto del albúm de Goenji, se tratava de la foto que se sacaron en la torre, cuando él se dió cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba...

**- ¿De dónde lo has...?**-comenzó a hablar el Seitei, pero se vió interrumpido por un guiño de la pelirrosa.

-**Tengo mis fuentes, hermanito. No importa, solo soluciona tu error...- **Cuando la chica respondió aquello la fachada entera del pelivainilla se fue a la porra.

Toramaru era su mano derecha, confiaba en él más que en nadie... Pero no había chico sobre la tierra al que pudiera confiarle a su querida Haruna ni a su pequeña y adorada hermanita.De pronto comenzó a comprender a Kidou, lo que le hizo estremecerse, recordandole la llamada que el hermano mayor de Haruna le dió cuando estaban en su primera cita, aunque bien pensado él haría lo mismo con el chico que se acercara a Yuuka.

Mientras, en otro lugar.

Toramaru abrazaba a Haruna a él con fuerza, mientras esta lloraba dandole golpecitos en el pecho, aunque en realidad no queria zafarse, necesitaba de verdad que alguien que no fuera su hermano y no matara a Goenji...No, Goenji no, a Ishido.

-¡**S·suelta, Toramaru!- **decía a pesar de sentir todo lo contrario- **¡Vosotros ya no sois los mismos! ¡No quiero saber nada de vosotros!- **gritó para luego esconder la cara en el hombro del chico, llorando intensamente, apretando los puños sin atreverse a abrazarlo de vuelta.

Ishido llegó justo en ese instante, observando con mala cara la escena ¿Cómo se atrevía Toramaru a hacer eso?

-.-

¿Soy la única que piensa que Toramaru en Go gana muchisimo? Deja de ser un niño para ser UN HOMBRE.

Ya, ehem.

¿Os ha parecido predecible? Supongo que sí, pero, jo, me estoy exprimiendo el cerebro y la mano. Y es que, soy un bicho raro al que le gusta escribir antes a mano para luego escribirlo a pc corrigiendo, borrando o añadiendo cosas para amenizar un poco o hacerlo más agradable.

Estoy intentando seguirlo, ya tengo el tercer capitulo, pero creo que hasta este fin de semana no podré subir lo siguiente.

Dentro de poco aparecerá otra parejita, porque necesito escribir de ellos, porque tengo una insana obsesión. No, no hablo del SangokuxWritter(?) hablo del NishikixMidori, son demasiado lindos.

En fin gracias en especial a TqGirlXula23 y a Utau Otonashi que me han inspirado bastante para subirlo hoy. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Espero que siga animando a HarunaBlackRose y que todas esteis bien.


	3. Chapter 3

_Episodio tres liiisto w espero que os guste, de veras gracias por los reviews en serio, sois geniales. _

_Aunque hasta que no avance un poquitito más en Go no continuaré el fict, intentaré hacerlo esta misma tarde a ver si... Pero depende de como me vaya en clases._

_Gracias por la paciencia._

_-._

Toramaru sintió como alguien tiraba de él, obligándole a separarse de Haruna cuando parecía que al fin esta iba a corresponderle al abrazo.

Dio un respingo al ver que el que le agarraba era cierto centro campista, vamos, el hermano de Haruna, o dicho de otra forma Kidou.

- **Te voy a... **- Kidou daba bastante miedo pero por suerte su hermana le agarró el brazo.

- **Onii-san, que me estaba ayudando con cierta crisis...- **le susurró la chica intentando relajarlo.

Toramaru empezaba a desagobiarse cuando Tachimukai llegó corriendo. Le estresó aún más el hecho de que Tachimukai le sacara casi una cabeza a Kidou ¿Qué clase de estirón había pegado ese chico?

- **¡Haruna! **-dijo el portero con firmeza- **¿T·te ha hecho llorar? **-cuando distinguió al chico casi se cae al suelo del susto, pero si se trataba de... ¿Toramaru?

Rodeó a la chica por los hombros intentando aminorar al pequeño moreno, pero la mirada de cierta persona le obligó a soltarla al poco.

Toramaru cada vez se tensaba más, buscó con la mirada una salida para no tener más malentendidos, pero justo cuando pareció encontrarla llego Kogure, sudando frío algo decrecentado por la presencia de Kidou, pero aun así envalentonado.

- **Haruna ¿Te está molestando?**- clavó una mirada no muy amistosa en Toramaru.

**-Que no, a ver chicos...- **habló al fin Haruna al colmo de su paciencia, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a continuar Toramaru la agarró de la mano y echó a correr, dejándolos a todos perplejos.

Kidou iba a salir tras ellos cuando...

-** ¡Tranquilos! Volveré antes de la hora de la cena** -gritó la chica mientras se alejaba de la mano de Toramaru.

Ya en la ribera del río:

- **Bueno, Haruna- **habló ya tranquilo el joven- **Me gustaría explicarte lo que ha-.**

**-Ya puedes retirarte, Toramaru- **Dijo Ishido, de pronto a su espalda, clavando una mirada afilada al chico- **Yo me encargaré de explicárselo****.**

**- ¡Hai!- **respondió el nombrado para marcharse a gran velocidad.

-**Haruna...** -comenzó a hablar el seitei.

- **Ishido.** -Asintió ella, cortándolo con frialdad.

-**Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte...**-continuó el pelo vainilla- **Pero no he traicionado al fútbol... Intento protegerlo.**

**-Se suponía que te marchabas para ser doctor... Que por eso te fuiste tan lejos- **cada vez que Haruna decía algo como eso le costaba más no llorar.

**-Nunca pude abandonar el fútbol...- **Ishido le agarró la mano.

-**Pues parece que abandonarme a mi no te costó lo más mínimo- **la peli azulliberó la mano.

-**Quería llamarte.**

**-Nunca lo hiciste- **ella siempre respondía cortante pero con voz temblorosa.

**-No sabía que decir...- **intentaba excusarse más el chico

**-Algo como... ''Hola, soy Goenji, tu novio ¿Qué tal?'' no hubiera estado nada mal- **Ambos callaron cuando la chica terminó esa simple frase.

**-Al menos dime... ¿Lo que ibas a decir en el V sector era cierto? Es que antes te pude ver con dos chicos a parte de Kidou y Toramaru... ¿Alguno te gusta?- **de algún modo Ishido sonaba como aquel Goenji adolescente que se ponía celoso por cualquier tontería.

**-Verá...i·Ishido-san... -** la voz le temblaba, el pecho le dolía y los ojos se le nublaban con las lágrimas, a Haruna le estaba costando mantener aquella maldita conversación **-Yo... desde que Goenji desapareció no he amado a nadie más... ¿Acaso cree que debería buscar a otro?- **le miró, evitando mirar directamente a los ojos, porque aquellos ojos oscuros le derretían.

**-Quizás no hace falta que lo busques... podrías empezar de cero conmigo- **dijo totalmente seguro el peli vainilla tomándola por el mentón y rozando los labios sabor fresa de la chica con los suyos.

-**N·no, lo siento Ishido, pero... yo... no quiero empezar de cero con nadie, yo solo quiero continuar desde donde me quedé con Goenji. Y en mi corazón no hay espacio para nadie más que él.**

La peli azul se separó con dificultad, dejando muy impresionado al chico y se fue corriendo.

_¿TAN CORTO? Vale hoy no encontraba inspiración ni en los calzoncillos de Kaz__uhira__._

_Kaz: EH._

_Ya, bueno, lo siento muchísimo, mucho mucho, encima de que lo traigo con un día de retraso y con noticia de posible hiatus._

_Y bueno, necesito decirlo..._ ¡SI KIDOU ES SUPERMAN, GOENJI ES SPIDERMAN!


	4. Chapter 4

_Advertencia: Os podeis saltar este capitulo sin dudarlo. Gracias por los reviews como siempre y gracias en especial a Rosenthal-fire._

_Es un NishikixMidori, ahí de incognito ehem... Es que aun no puedo continuar la historia...Espero que me perdoneis._

_-.-_

Era miercoles por la tarde, nada que hacer en el Instituto Raimon.

Haruna estaba en la sala de profesores, acababa de eliminar las fotos de aquella camara que le había traido todos esos problemas, aun recordaba los cálidos labios de Ishido contra los suyos, aquello la ruborizó.

Para su suerte algo le hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos, un grito de dolor sonó, venía del pasillo. Fue rápidamente a ver, pues era su turno de guardia.

Corrió hacia el sonido, mirando al pasillo, ahí encontró a un chico condolido en el suelo, era algun alumno de tercer grado del club de kendo, alzó la cabeza buscando a su atacante, se encontró para su sorpresa a cierta chica peliroja.

**-¡Midori! ¿Por qué le has hecho esto?-**alzó la voz sorprendida Haruna.

- **Yo...Lo siento...¡No puedo... aceptar sus sentimientos!- **gritó la pelirroja yendose muy sonrojada.

Haruna se frenó unos segundos con el chico, se disculpó y comporbó que estuviera bien, luego corrió tras la pequeña.

**-¿Midori? **- Haruna se acercó a la chica hablandole con gran delicadeza**- ¿Por qué has hecho eso...?**

**-N·no lo sé... soy incapaz de...corresponderle y él... me estaba estresando...- **la niña se encogió ligeramente abrazandose a sus rodillas bastante roja.

**- ¿Por qué no puedes corresponderle? - **Preguntó Haruna intentando solucionar aquello.

**-Es que... me gusta otro... ¿Puedo contartelo desde el principio?- **la peliroja le miró con orgullo y dificultad para contener las lagrimas.

**-Claro... intentaré ponerme en tu situación...- **Haruna le respondía siempre con voz dulce.

**- ... Digamos que estás totalmente enamorada de alguien... crees que él te corresponde pero... un día simplemente se despide de tí... y desaparece ¿Puedes imaginarlo?- **la manager estaba acertando totalmente en cada uno de los aspectos de lo que acababa de ocurrirle a la misma profesora.

**-Sí, creo que sí que puedo... - **Harunasusurró con dificultad.

**-Y ahora vuelvo...y creo...creo que sigo enamorada de él... pero·- **Enmudeció de pronto, la mayor le agarraba las manos.

**-Midori, sea como sea... ¡Olvidale! - **dijo despechada Haruna**- si te hace llorar no te merece. ¡Ve con ese otro chico y dale otra oportunidad! ¡Ponte guapa y que se dé en las narices!**

La peliroja le miro con la mandibula desencajada y una gotita de sudor frío en la sien, nunca hubiera esperado una respuesta así por parte de su maestra. Asintió aún en shock y se alejó poco a poco.

**-Y mejor será que yo haga lo mismo...- **se dijo Haruna a sí misma mirandose la falda- **Goenji... se ha ido, debo superarlo y no ser más idiota insistiendo.**

Asintió suspirando y entró al pasillo de vuelta, donde encontró algo que la sorprendió aún más.

Allí estaba de nuevo el chico del club de kendo, de nuevo condolido, pero está vez Midori no estaba ni siquiera cerca.

**-¡Espero que no vuelvas a atosigar a Midori!- **Nishiki sonreía dandole fuertes palmadas en la espalda al pobre chico que intentaba huir- **Y siento lo del puñetazo ¡hahah! **

Haruna sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando bastante nerviosa.

_''Creo, y solo creo, que no debería _

_haberle acosejado eso a Midori.''_

**-¡Ah! Haruna-sensei ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- **el moreno seguía sonriente.

Haruna asintió y fueron a la sala de profesores que estaba vacía.

-**¿Es sobre Someoka-san?- **cuestionó inocentemente la peliazul

**-Ehm... digamos que es de un tema del que no puedo hablar con estos cabeza de balón- **Nishiki estaba sonrojado y mirando a los lados, claramente estaba incomodo teniendo que hablar sobre eso-** ¿Cómo puedes disculparte a una persona a la que dejaste por tu sueño? Si no tenías más opción...**

**-Eh pues... Seguro que tenías más opción, esa persona no tendría por qué perdonarte si tuviste que irte a cumplir tu sueño, h·haberte quedado- **le reprendió la chica.

**-Ehm no me había dado cuenta de que te lo hubiera contado, pero... ¡Si no me hubiera ido hubieramos perdido el partido y eso... me hubiera cambiado! y quiero demostrarle a esa persona que aunque haya pasado el tiempo no he cambiado...¡Quiero decirle a esa persona que me gusta tanto como la conocí!- **gritó entusiasmado él muy rojo y motivado.

**- ¿Has probado a...Demostrarle que no has cambiado? ¿Pedirle perdón y...?- **se quedó pensativa algo sonrojada imaginando que Goenji volviera haciendo eso**- d·decirle que la quieres...heheh.**

**-¿Sensei? Eh... Gracias, creo que intentaré hacerlo así... ehm... gracias creo y... Sensei... Me refería a Midori, lo siento.-** El chico forzó una sonrisa ante la reacción de la mujer.

**-Nishiki-** rió divertida la maestra- **Yo tampoco pensaba en tí, tranquilo.**

_''Pero... si esa persona ha cambiado_

_¿Qué debo hacer...? _

_No puede demostrarme que _

_no ha cambiado..._

_Solo... solo quiero que él vuelva...''_

_-._

What this ¿Relleno? Pava ¿Porqué no avanza la historia?

Obviamente porque no sé como continuar peeeeeeeeeeeeero.

Es que adoro es pareja así que hasta que termine Go, comed relleno pequeñinas.

Por favor no me odieis ;/;U que yo os quiero mucho ¿Eh? Por eso me esfuerzo por subir uno al día


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí traigo la continuación._

_¿Sabéis a quién no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven? ¡A mí! es muy triste pero es cierto._

_En este aparece oootra pareja. espero que os guste~._

_-._

Tachimukai entró con sigilo en la sala, muy atento de que no hubiera nadie ya en su interior.

-**Ah ¿Yuuki?**- Haruna entró a la estancia justo entonces- **¿Qué haces aquí?**-preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

-**¡E·eh! H·Haruna... ¿Está Kidou-san por ****aquí**?- el castaño miró a los lados con excesivo nerviosismo.

-**Ah... no, no, mi hermano está fuera, hablando con Endou ¿Por? ¿Lo necesitas? ¿Quieres que lo llame?**-le peliazul se mostró intrigada.

**-¡N·no, por favor no lo llames!**-suplicó- **es que... bueno... me preguntaba si querrías... salir... a tomar algo c·conmigo... y·y también podríamos ir a un recital de...piano...o algo...así...**-Tachimukai bajo el tono gradualmente hasta quedarse sin voz.

Haruna entornó los ojos pensativa, recordando el consejo que le había dado a Midori. Ahora Goen-... Nishiki tendría que esforzarse para recuperar su corazón... ¡El de Midori, claro!

-**Claro**-sonrió con calidez respondiendo al fin- **Me encantaría salir...**

-**A·a mí... me apetecía pedírtelo desde hace mucho pero...-**el chico, que estaba sonriendo, de pronto empalideció sintiendo un escalofrío, giró la cabeza aterrado.

**-¿Tachimukai?¿Que haces aqui?** -carraspeó Kidou que quién sabe de donde había salido.

**-¡Kyh!-**fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el castaño asustado, a pesar de que ya era más alto que el mayor, el aura del otro lo seguía aterrando**- ¡N·nada!-**respondió a la pregunta mientras se alejaba ya a pequeña gran velocidad.

-**Vaya, hermano, cada vez eres más sigil**-... -enmudeció cuando de pronto su hermano le puso la mano en la cabeza- **¿?.**

**-¿Y Goenji?-** en realidad, no era por Goenji, era porque su hermana no saliera con nadie, pero el castaño preguntó. Porque así fuera Goenji como el mismísimo Papa de Roma, nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, merecía a su hermana.

La joven suspiró.

-**Él ya no existe, ahora es Ishido, solo ****Ishido, Ishido Shuuji y nada más y según él protege el fútbol, ni Ishido ni leches ¡Lo que es es que es un mentiroso!-**Haruna se estresó conforme hablaba hasta gritar roja de rabia.

**-...Quién sabe**-el mayor separó la mano de la cabeza de su hermana- **pero en mí opinión esa no es la mejor solución.**- Kidou negó ligeramente y volvió a salir de la habitación, para volver con el equipo.

Mientras, en otro lugar de Raimon.

-**N·no creo que puedas perdonarme después del golpe que te di... pero**-cierta pelirroja tomó aire para continuar, le costaba mucho decir todo aquello- **Lo he pensado mejor y...podríamos...salir...juntos...-**miró de reojo con la cara más roja que su pelo al chico del club de Kendo.

Este sonrió.

-**Está bien, Midori-chan**-aún estaba algo apaleado y tenía la mejilla algo irritada, aun así se veía monísimo- **Siempre supe a lo que me arriesgaba si me declaraba, pero es que si te gusta alguien a veces debes... cometer locuras o tomar decisiones que podrían costarte los dientes.**

**- S·Shinai*...** - la chica miró a otro lado tendiéndole la mano al nombrado, muy roja.

Shinai tenía el pelo corto, lo llevaba siempre desarreglado, tenia los ojos castaños y mostraba siempre gran interés en lo que hacía. Era moreno y solía vestir con el uniforme del Raimon o con el traje del club de Kendo.

El chico agarró la mano de esta y sonrió.

**-No me importa que me llames idiota, me gustas.**

Nishiki apretó el manillar de la bicicleta mientras escuchaba y observaba aquella escena.

_''Midori... ¿Llamando idiota a otro?''_

Observó la expresión de la chica, quizás nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad...

_''Supongo que tendré que felicitarla''_

El moreno suspiró resignado, pero de pronto le vino un fugaz recuerdo del hombre que se lo enseñó todo sobre el fútbol y la vida. Someoka Ryugo.

_''Nishiki, nunca te rindas''_

...¿Felicitarla? Ni de coña, iba a luchar por ella.

A todo esto en la base del V sector.

-**Tenma, Tsurugi, descansad, mañana seguimos**- Ishido suspiró, ni él mismo andaba centrado en el entrenamiento desde lo de Haruna.

Mientras los dos chicos se iban dos siluetas discutían en la puerta

-**D·deberías ir tú a darle la noticia.**- Toramaru tenía un sudor frío- **E·eres su hermana, le sentará menos mal si se lo dices tú.**

-**P·pero tú lo has descubierto así que, claro, deberías ir tú...**-Yuuka asintió sudando también.

-**Pero... a tí te quiere más**-Toramaru sonrió con picardía robandole un corto beso a la pelirrosa- **Por favor, ve tú.**

- **¡T·Toramaru! N·no hagas eso que como mi hermano se entere te matará**-suplicó esta.

-**Está bien...pero ¿Vas a ir tú a darle la mala noticia?-**sonrió aún más él.

**-Vaaale... si no vuelvo, compra mucho helado, el seitei tendrá una depresión o algo peor**-suspiró Yuuka dándole un beso en la frente al chico.

-¡**Eh! pensé que no podíamos.-**este le miró mal.

-**No puedes tú, que eres muy descuidado, cabeza balón**-sonrió para luego ponerse seria y acercarse al seitei- **Hermano**-carraspeó.

Este la miró suspirando de nuevo.

**-¿Si, Yuuka?-** Ishido no estaba en su mejor momento lo que dificultó más la misión de la chica.

-**Es que... ¡Toramaru se ha enterado de que Haruna ha empezado a salir con otro chico!-**asintió la menor, orgullosa de haber escurrido el bulto.

Toramaru tuvo un terrible presentimiento mientras se alejaba del lugar,esperaba que Yuuka no hubiera sido mala.

_Continuara._

_-._

_No sé si os habeis preguntado ¿Qué hace esta mujer que tarda tanto?_

_Yo os lo diré._

_Nada, no hace nada. Y luego se siente culpable, siento la tardanza, me quedan 2 episodios del Go y menos de este fict._

_Espero poder escribir alguna otra cosa interesante, pero sobre todo espero que esta historia os haya gustado._

_*= Shinai es la espada de bambú típica en Kendo. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, lo siento u_ù._

_Pero Shinai sí._

_Pero no me pertenece la señorita Serah que es de mi buena amiga Mina. A la que le dedico este episodio y espero que no me mate por usar a Tachimukai para poner celoso a Goenji._

_Dejando eso al margen~ siento la tardanza y espero que os guste este capitulo, que se va solucionando todo~ menos un pequeño problema, ehem, mi corrector se ha muerto en acto de servicio así que... no me hago cargo de las faltas._

_Y os recomiendo escuchar la canción del caraoke~._

_-._

Aquella noche, en un elegante restaurante del centro de la ciudad.

Tras la cena Tachimukai se diculpó, entre una cosa y otra se habían perdido el recital.

-**Aun así, Yuuki, la cena ha sido magnifica**-sonrió Haruna tratando de consolarlo.

-**Pero... es que... Tú te merecías algo mejor...**-el castañó suspiró con pesadumbre.

Mientras ellos hablaban tan melosos, dos tipos de negro les miraban con un disimulo minimo.

-**Goenji-san, no tengo muy claro que a dos días de la final del Holly Road debamos estar aquí...**-Toramaru en realidad no había cambiado casi, seguía poniendose nervioso antes de los partidos.

-**Tengo claro que puedo confiar en Endou, pero no tengo tan claro el poder recuperar a Haruna si sigo perdiendo el tiempo con el fútbol, y no quiero perderla otra vez...**-respondió el pelivainilla con una mirada fría.

-**Entonces... ¿Qué debemos hacer?**- Toramaru volvió a no parecer muy confiado.

-**En la final, dejaré de ser Seitei... Entonces volveré a ser Goenji y le demostraré que jamás quise hacerle daño además de...**-el mayor se sonrojó de pronto al hablar de sus sentimientos- **bueno, ya sabes**-carraspeó recuperando la compostura- **Pero primero... debemos librarnos de Tachimukai, y tengo una muy buena idea**-sonrió un tanto siniestramente.

Toramaru sintió un escalofrío y no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá Goenji nunca descubriera que Yuuka y él estaba saliendo.

Despues de pagar la cuenta, Tachimukai salió del restaurante con Haruna, caminaban pegados, charlando animadamente por el paseo maritimo, cuando de pronto...

**-¡Anda, mirad que casualidad!**-dijo cierto pelirrosa colocandose mejor las gafas. Se trataba de Tsunami, con sus gafas de pasta y su aire surfista, no había cambiado demasiado.

Junto a él una chica de pelo anaranjado, recogido en una cola alta y grandes ojos azul celeste, con unas pestañas oscuras enmarcandolos, mejillas rosadas y piel algo bronceada. Ambos iban con ropa de playa, contrastando bastante con Tachimukai y Haruna que llevaban ropa de noche. La chica desvió la mirada cuando Tachimukai la miró.

Haruna no podía creerlo ¿Ahora Serah? Tachimukai y ella habían salido juntos y bueno... estuvieron muy unidos. No podía creer lo cruel que era el sentido.

Parecía ir con Tsunami, pero recordaba que en el instituto también lo pareció y resultaron ser solo amigos. Además ¿y si a pesar de que se había separado de Tachimukai tanto tiempo seguía habiendo chispa entre ellos?

No, ella mejor que nadie sabía que cuando dos personas que se amaban se separaban durante mucho tiempo uno de los dos cambiaba.

Tachimukai sí que no podía creerlo, llevaba sin ver a Serah desde que se fue a estudiar a Austria, su país de origen. El problema era que él... se dió cuenta de que seguía enamorado de ella.

A Serah tampoco pareció hacerle demasiada gracia lo pegados que iban Haruna y él, aunque no dijo nada.

Fue Tsunami el único que no pareció enterarse de la tensión.

-**Hey, pareja ¿Os parece ir al Caraoke? Serah y yo queriamos recordar viejos tiempos**- lo que terminó de dejar claro que no tenía ni idea.

Pero lo peor fue que aceptaron.

Cuando fue el turno de Tachimukai Tsunami insitió en escoger la canción.

-**¿Persona Flor? ¿De Bump Of Chicken? ¿Por qué?**- preguntó Serah mirando a Tsunami, no era muy del estilo de música que su amigo escuchara.

-**Ahora verás... escucha la letra**-se sentó junto a ella el pelirrosa para mirar a Tachimukai, super rojo sobre el mini escenario.

-_**P·perdidos en... el mismo dolor...Esta es una canción que solo yo puedo cantar... Esta es una canción, que solo tú puedes escuchar**_- conforme avanzó la letra no pudo evitar que sus ojos se clavaran en los de la pelinaranja y estos en los suyos, todo el rencor se fue.

_**-Todo el mundo tiene a una persona a la que quiere ver. Todo el mundo tiene una persona que está esperando. Si hay personas a las que quieren ver... Entonces habrá personas esperando por ellos.**_

Al escuchar esa parte de la canción, la chica recordó al pelivainilla.

_''Personas a las que quieres ver,_

_Personas que están esperando por tí...''_

¿Esperando por tí?

...

Salió del lugar corriendo con un único pensamiento en mente. Goenji Shuuya.

Tsunami la alcanzó sin dificultad, pensando que había arruinado su cita y que la chica estaría destrozada.

- **¡Haruna, siento lo de tu cita! Pero Serah también es una muy buena amiga, así que cuando Toramaru me llamó para avisame de lo de tu cita con Tachimukai...**- se sorprendió al ver que la peliazul sonreía ampliamente.

-**¡Gracias! Ahora que has dicho eso... tengo claro que aún le importo... Ya no tengo dudas. ¡Goenji y yo vamos a volver.- **Sonrió mientras se alejaba y Tsunami paraba en seco, el pelirrosa se alegraba por ellos.

Aquella misma mañana en el club de Kendô.

Sin poderlo evitar Nishiki se acercó a la puerta para escuchar durante su entrenamiento matutino.

Shinai hablaba con sus amigos.

-**Como os dije, Midori ha aceptado, ahora solo debemos empezar el juego de la Cenicienta- **Todos rieron comentando sobre ese juego.

A Nishiki aquello no le sonó nada bonito. Siguió corriendo con el resto del equipo, acercandose a Minamisawa.

-**Oye, Minamisawa ¿Tú sabes lo que es el juego de la Cenicienta?- **conociendo a Minamisara seguro que lo sabía.

¡Oh! Cabe destacar que aquella mañana, sorprendentemente algunos jugadores del Gassan Kunimatsu entrenaban con ellos para ayudar con la revolución.

-**¿Acaso no lo conoces?-** Minamisawa se colocó bien el flequillo con un elegante movimiento- **A ver... es un juego de niñatos. Engañan a una chica y la hacen sentirse una princesa, luego la degradan a cenicienta y al final... la dejan en rídiculo. Se puso muy de moda despues de que lanzaran el Dorama de GTO, aunque la mayoría no son mal-... ¿Nishiki?-** su amigo ya no estaba ahí.

Nishiki llegó donde las gerentes algo cansado tras un sprint.

-**M·Midori...- **jadeó cansado- **¿De verdad estás con ese tio del club de Kendô?-** la miró preocupado, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-** Sí ¿Y?- **la chica respondió y le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera hablar- **No, mejor no digas nada. Seguro que quieres decir algo fatal de Shinai, pues no me importa. Somos pareja y tú... Tú no tienes derecho a intervenir... como digas algo malo de él... Dejaré de considerarte nadie importante en mi vida, Ryoma. Y ahora con permiso me voy, he quedado con él- **la chica se subió a la bici y se alejó a gran velocidad.

_''¿Por qué ahora Ryoma se interesa?_

_Ese idiota...Si no se hubiera ido a Italia ahora seríamos...''_

Midori se arreglaba cambiandose el lazo y mirando un vestido... _¿Un vestido? ... _

_No es que se fuera a poner el vestido por Shinai, ni nada, era solo... para ver que tal le quedaba..._

Mietras ella se arreglaba, de nuevo, en el club de Kendô, Nishiki...

Se arrodillaba frente a Shinai.

-**Por favor, deja a Midori- **Si Midori no le hubiera dicho aquello simplemente le partiría la cara, pero... si lo hacía la chica le odiaría y él solo quería protegerla.

**-Perdona pero es que yo... Amo a Midori- **se atrevió a decir, actuando bastante bien el otro.

-**¿Cómo que la amas...? No sabes lo que es amarla...- **susurró Nishiki- **Si la amas de verdad, déjala antes de hacerle daño-** Insistió.

Midori llegó en ese momento, con un lazo azul marino y un vestido a juego, parecía avergonzada, pero cuando vió a Nishiki se quedó mirandolo, sorprendida simplemente ¿Qué hacía él así? No era de las personas que se arrodillaran ante nadie.

-**Tranquilo, jamás le haría daño. Aunque me das mucha pena... Te debe de molestar mucho que Midori y yo nos amemos... pero es que no se puede evitar~-**sonrió. Él tampoco había visto a la chica.

Nishiki no se contuvo más y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la parte inferior de la mandibula.

-**¡RYOMA! ¿¡ERES IDIOTA! Te digo que no le insultes y tú le das un golpe- **corrió junto a Shinai para comprobar su estado, no sin antes patear a Nishiki.

Nishiki se sorprendió, primeramente porque la chica no acostumbraba a llamarle por el nombre de pila en público, despies por la fuerza con la que lo pateó antes de correr junto al otro.

-**Ah... Seto-chan, que bien te queda ese vestido- **Shinai se hizo el inocente y Midori pellizcó por el comentario acerca de su indumentaria- **Ayt... Por cierto ¿Quién es este?**

**-... No es... nadie importante, vamos- **Midori ni siquiera miró a Nishiki mientras se iba con Shinai.

Nishiki se sobó el lugar del golpe.

_''No importa, voy a protegerte,_

_voy a encargarme de que ese tio no se atreva a llamarte Seto-chan más_

_voy a evitar que el juego termine haciendote daño._

_Seto...Voy a protegerte, como siempre he hecho. _

_Y la próxima vez, seré yo el que te diga lo preciosa que estás.''_

-.

Gracias por leer~

Capitulo de la muerte que me ha costado escribir, limpiar y subir mil años.

Pero en realidad por pereza. ¡Espero que os guste!


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas **

**¿E-esto es lo que parece?**

**SIIIIIIIIII, nuevo capitulo, de veras siento la ausencia peeeeeeero peeeeeero tranquilos que para compensaros W este cap es de relleno(Espera ¿Eso para compensar?) yyy dos capitulos más. El 26 os prometo epilogo y que ya estará terminada ¿Si?**

**Los sonidos están entre * y la aclaración de la onomatopeya entre /barras/**

**Los pensamientos **

_''Están centrados, en cursiva y entre comillas''_

**Es recomendable leer este capitulo ya que al final comienza el partido.**

**Bueno eso que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Gracias por leer y~ que como siempre gracias a las chiquillas que siempre me sacan una sonrisa comentando.**

**Gracias, de veras.**

**-.-**

Midori comenzó a tener mala espina cuando Shinai la llevó al puerto, ese sitio por el que no pasaba nadie, el sitio en el que ya habían tenido problemas otras chicas. Pero él había dicho amarla, y ella sabía defenderse sola.

**-Midori-chan ¿Puedo serte sincero?- **sonrió como siempre él.

**-Hm... Claro que puedes...- **la pelirroja lo miró, manteniendo la calma, fría como un tempano.

**-En realidad- **siguió sonriente** - Nunca me has gustado, no te amo. Hoy, antes del partido más importante del Holly Road, he engañado a una de las gerentes. Esto es el juego de la cenicienta y tú has caído como una idiota-**Shinai comenzó a reir mientras sus dos amigos llegaban, uno de ellos llevaba una cámara y estaba grabandolo todo.

Midori apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

**- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a llorar?- **preguntó el más sonriente de ellos**- ¿No?- **le agarró la cara acercandola mucho** - Entonces marcadle la cara y que todos sepan que es una cenicienta.**

Midori le escupió obligandolo a separarse.

El que estaba junto a Shinai sacó una navaja y se la acercó peligrosamente a la mejilla a Midori.

Ella alzó el puño y le dió a ese un fuerte puñetazoen la caraantes de que la navaja ni la rozara, haciendo que el de la navaja se apartara con un fuerte quejido de dolor. Luego se giró dando un codazo al que estaba al lado con la camara.

Ambos se apartaron sangrando por la nariz, la especialidad de Midori, partir narices.

De pronto Shinai la agarró por detras como buen cobarde, tiró de ella acercandose al agua dispuesto a tirarla y la empezó a llevar Midori cerró los ojos, harta de forcejear cuando...

* /derrape/ ¡Plop!*

Nishiki dió a Shinai el golpe más fuerte que hubiera dado en su vida, haciendolo caer al agua con semejante puñetazo, sujetó a Midori contra él para evitar que ella también cayera.

La rueda seguía girando a pesar de que el conductor había saltado de la bicicleta, había pedaleado con tanta fuerza que incluso había perdido un zapato por el camino y el pedal también giraba.

**-No hacía falta que... hicieras eso- **en realidad, estaba infinitamente agradecida, se abrazó al chico muy roja**- ... Lo siento, Ryoma... Debi escucharte y...**

**-Sabía que podías, pero le tenía ganas a ese tipejo- **rió ligeramente el chico, aún sin separarse.

Ella asintió, separandose lentamente.

**-Será mejor que vuelva a casa...- **cogió la bicicleta del chico y la puso en píe.

Él se alejo también, acercandose a la camara que descansaba en el suelo, la agarró y la tiró al agua.

**-¡Mi Nikon!- **se quejó el dueño de la susodicha, que automaticamente fue(con ayuda de un empujoncito de Nishiki) detrás de ella.

**-¿Vuelves a casa? Está bien- **la miró no muy seguro el moreno**- Te acompaño.**

**-Claro, como siempre- **respondió ella.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más denso, el chico caminaba junto a la bicicleta, llevandola sin estar subido, la chica caminaba a su lado.

_''¿Acaso este idiota no se da cuenta?_

_Mi mano está libre... podría cogerla. _

_Aunque quizás solo es que... _

_Lo que ocurrió antes de que se marchara a Italia_

_no significó nada para él._

_...A lo mejor solo no le gusto como nada más que _

_como amiga'' _

Midori soltó un profundo suspiro mientras pensaba eso.

_''Su mano sebalancea suavemente_

_¿Querrá que la coja? ¿Y si se enfada?_

_Aunque ahora es el momento perfecto para_

_decirle que le queda bien el vestido, pero...conociendola..._

_Probablemente se enfada._

_Espera, ella siempre se enfada''_

Nishiki tomó aire, juntando valor.

**-Midori, deberías intentar ser más femenina, te sienta bien, hasta pareces una chica- **sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

(Sinceramente, Midori tiene motivos para enfadarse)

**-¿Qué has dicho Ryoma?- **la chica se crujió los nudillos muy molesta.

**-¡Así mejor, esa cara! ¡Esa es tu cara, Seto! ¡Me encanta como te queda el vestido! ¡Pero lo que más me gusta es tu cara! - **Nishiki puso un brazo a modo de escudo sudando frío mientras trataba de arreglar su error, sudando frío.

**-¡Idiota! - **La chica siguió andando, como si nada.

Nishiki optó por dar también el siguiente paso. La agarró de la mano, aun nervioso.

Ninguno dijo nada, siguieron andando...

Y frenaron, simplemente se despidieron como si tal cosa, soltandose la mano.

Él se subió a la bicicleta.

**-¡Ryoma...! Hay algo que... q·quiero darte antes de que te vayas- **la pelirroja jugó nerviosa con sus dedos muy roja sin atreverse a mirarlo.

**- ¿S·si? - **él se impaciento imaginando ya lo que sería.

La chica acercó su rostro un poco al de él y...

**-Nishiki-sempaaaiiii- **interrumpió Matsukaze, llegando corriendo con Aoi.

**-N·no me digas que... ¿Interrumpimos algo?- **Aoi se veía preocupada.

-**No- **respondieron ambos sempais muy rojos.

**-Te lo dije- **sonrió satisfecho el kouhai**- ¡El entrenador Endo dice que vayamos a descansar temprano que mañana es el gran día!**

**-Es cierto, mañana es el gran día, nada de distracciones- **dijo la pelirroja dando una colleja a Nishiki.

Todos se despidieron, alejandose tranquilos, impacientes por el gran día.

Mientras, en cierto apartamento de la ciudad.

Cierta peliazul decidía que ropa llevarse escondida bajo la de ayudante en el club.

Obviamente no podía ir muy arreglada estando su hermano al acecho.

-Este...este se parece al de nuestra primera cita formal- escogió unos pantalones como siempre y una blusa de colores verdes y grises, cogió unas gafas de montura verde y sonrió, ahora sí que sí~.

Y al día siguiente en el estadio.

El Seitei salió al banquillo, al fin y al cabo debía como siempre, mantener la compostura, lo que no significaba que no se le pudiera ir la vista hacia Haruna.

Y esta, que no era tonta se dio cuenta, y le devolvía las miradas a veces, sonriendo pícaramente, se sentía como una niña.

Mientras, en el banquillo del equipo.

**-Ryoma... Si ganais te daré algo muy especial- **le susurró mientras lo preparaba todo, cierta pelirroja a cierto castaño del equipo.

**-Ni lo dudes, vamos a ganar- **alzó el puño- **Y ahora con más motivo.**

**-.-**

**¿Hola? ¿Habéis aguantado hasta el final? ¿Queda alguien ahí? **

**¿Hola? ...**

**si sigues ahí, gracias por molestarte en leer mis estupideces. Gracias de verdad.**

**Espero que no os moleste lo de que tenga que añadir uno o dos capitulos, es que se me echaba el tiempo encima, espero que os alegre ver actualización.**

**HarunaBlackRose, como siempre, va para tí.**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Estamos en el penultimo episodio y bueno espero que os guste, siento haber tardado, lo siento mucho~.

Bien bien gracias por los comentarios, de veras, sois geniales. De veras.

-.-

El partido estaba siendo ciertamente justo, aquello era fútbol. lo demás daba igual, al menos así era para Endo y Goenji.

Haruna en cambio no podía concentrarse en el partido. Entonces Midori le dió un golpecito de animo en la espalda.

-**Tranqula, saben lo que hacen**-Midori sonrió pensando que la mayor estaba preocupada por el partido.

-**Ah...Midori. Sí, gracias**- Haruna sonrió, tras unos segundos recordó el error que cometió con lo que le dijo a la pequeña acerca de vengarse y...- **¡Ah! Midori... Yo, perdona ¿Sabes? Me equivoque y creo que**...- la pelirroja la interrumpió mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-**Sensei**- Midori se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba- **Me di cuenta, aunque es hora de que usted también...**

**-Me dí cuenta- **respondió ahora la peliazul, sonriente.

Sonó el silbato, avisando de que acababa la primera parte del partdo.

Haruna fue donde hasta hacía unos minutos había estado Ishido, ya no estaba y de pronto el estadio comenzó a cambiar.

Midori estuvo a punto de caer, Hamano la sujetó.

En ese momento Nshki le clavó la mirada y Midori se separó, enarcando las cejas, ligeramente sonrojada con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego miró a los dos chicos, Nishiki practicamente mataba a Hamano con la mirada.

**-¡Chicos!-**los golpeó con suavidad a ambos en la nuca**- El partido aún no ha acabado, no os molesteis. Va por tí, Nishiki.**

Ambos asintieron y se dieron la mano, para seguir descansando.

Haruna se recuperó algo mareada, luego buscó con una mirada rápida a Ishido. Él ya noestaba, cada vez la chca estaba más preocupada.

El partido siguió con la entrada del nuevo equipo ''Dragon Link'', ese equipo donde todos los jugadores tenían avatar.

Endou se limitaba a observar a sus jugadores de su equipo.

Tenma no sabía que hacer, todo el equipo había confiado en él y ahora...Kurama...Sangoku... ¿Qué haría Shindou?

_"Si todos tienen avatares los combatiremos con nuestros avatares!"_

Siguió jugando, con la estrategia de enfrentar solo a los jugadores con avatar. Un cinco contra once, fue un error por su parte, no lo comprendió hasta ver a sus compañeros agotados.

-Tenma...-La única que habló en el banquillo fue Aoi.

Midori se mantenía concentrada en Nishiki, él no debería de seguir en ese estado.

Haruna a su vez estaba amena, distraída, bien lejos de pensar en el partido, presente en cuerpo ausente de mente.

-**Haruna- **la llamó su hermano, desimismandola.** -Ve a buscarlo.**

**-Pero Onii-san...**

**-Si estás así aquí no nos sirves...-** sonrió Endou inmiscuyendose en la conversación fraternal.

La peliazul obedeció asintiendo, corrió hasta encontrar a Ishido.

**-Goen...¡Ishido!-**lo nombró para llamar su atención acercandosele preocupada**- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Claro...-** respondió el pelivainilla teniendo un gesto que la chica no esperaba, un cálido abrazo**- Al fin están** **... jugando al verdadero fútbol**.

**-Ishido... -** apenas susurró Haruna correspondiendo al abrazo.

**-No hace falta que vuelvas a llamarme así...- **sonrió ligeramente.

-**Goenj...- **cierto castaño la interrumpió pasando por ahí seguido por Fuyuka.

_"¿Qué acaba de...pasar?"_

Pensaron Goenji y Haruna a la vez, mirandose perplejos.

**-Haruna. debo volver ahí, a defender el fútbol... ¿Me esperaras?-** la acarició el ex-seitei con suavidad.

**-Por supuesto...-** se despidó con lamano, así que volvieron para ver la final.

El juego continuó, aunque tras la intervención de Shindou volvió a ser un once contra once¡Ganando con un último remate Fire Tornado de Tsurugi y Tenma!

La emoción se expandió por el estadio con los gritos y celebración general.

Nishiki volvió al banquillo mientras todos hablaban y celebraban pasandose la copa, él tenía su propio premio. Caminaba con dificultad así que cuando Midori saltó a abrazarlo cayó al suelo sin remedio.

Todos, incluso el entrenador y Goenji que hablaban a lo lejos miraron boquiabiertos a lapareja.

Midori los ignoró.

-A·aqui tienes tu premio,idiota-dijo dandole un corto y dulce beso al que Nishiki correspondió algo más avegonzado ¿Qué acababa de...?

Mentras todos miraban perplejos a la pareja o simplemente celebraban la victoria Haruna agarró la mano de Goenji y se alejaron entre la multitud.

Goenj acarició la mano de la peliazul con suavidad.

Al fin serían felices. Pero de pronto...

-**Ahora que onii-chan ha podido volvercon Haruna podrías decirle lo nuestro, Tora-chan **-sonó al fondo del pasillo y la chica que lo dijo se abrazó a la persona con la que hablaba.

**-B·bueno, Yuuka, no creo que seatan buena idea...-** tragó con dificultad**- Eh, no estoy tan seguro de eso... ¡Pero...Lo intentaré!- **Sonrió el moreno abrazandola de vuelta, obviamente sin percatarse de la presencia del mayor.

**-Toramaru... Yuuka...- **la voz de Goenji resonó terrible y gurrutal, asustando incluso a Haruna.

**-Onii-chan/Goenji-san- **la joven pareja habló a la vez, aterrada.

-**¡CORRE POR TU VIDAAAAAA!- **Yuuka agarró la mano de Toramaru y salieron corriendo, huyendo del terrible hermano mayor número2.

Goenji suspiró, dispuesto a seguirlos, pero, teniendo a Haruna a su lado, no iba a pararse con chiquilladas, ya hablaría luego con Toramaru, a solas.

Haruna sonrió, abrazandosele fuertemente.

-**Goenji... deberíamos retomarlo por donde lo dejamos ¿Sí?- **se puso de puntillas acercando su cara a la del pelvainilla.

**-Me parece genial**- este se dobló un poco para acercarse también a ella, y cuando el ansiado beso parecía llegar.

**-Goenji...Haruna- **la voz de Kido resonó, aterradora, gurrutalisima, asustando incluso a las paredes.

-**Onii-san/¡K·Kido!- **la pareja se miró aterrada.

-**Goenji...**- Haruna tomó la mano de su pareja, lista para echar a correr.

**-Tranquila Haruna, me enfrentaré a él, somos personas civilizadas y...**-miró a Kido retandolo, de pronto comenzó a reir- **L·las gafas, no puedo tomarlo enserio con esas gafas.**

Kido pusó peor cara aún, si cabía(Huid niños)

**-Goenji... **-Haruna rió nerviosa, sudando frío, echó a correr arrastrando al chico aún risueño.

Juntos, felices... Porque no había pasado demasiado tiempo.

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Ne? ¿Queda alguien?

Hehe...

He... Pues a unos días de mi cumpleaños y el de HarunitaBlackrosita 3 voy subiendo como si hubiera hmm sí como si me hubieran dado un Kas de naranja.


	9. Final

**EPILOGO.**

Un final feliz.

Haruna entró de puntillas intentando no hacer ruido a la pequeña habitación cargando una bandeja, la dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y se acercó a Goenji.

-**Shuuya~-**vocalizó con dulzura acariciandole la cara-**despierta~.**

**-¿Uhm? ¿Qué...? **-el pelivainilla abrió los ojos con dificultad, emperezado se incorporó poco a poco.

-**Feliz aniversario**- canturreó sonriendo ampliamente abrazandosele.

**-Pero... Si es el mes que viene**- bostezó desorientado aún**- ¿O no?**

-**Ese es el de Ishido, yo digo el nuestro, Shuuya**- siguió acariciandole.

-**Ah... nuestro viejo aniversario, lo siento, lo olvidé**-se rascó la cabeza aún mareado.

**-Es normal, señor doctor de el fútbol**-respondió bromeando ella- **No estoy enfadada ni nad·...- **de pronto frente a su cara el pelivainilla sostenía una pequeña caja. -**No puede ser**- la chica abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente sorprendida y roja.

Goenji se aclaró la garganta y se arregló un poco su desaliño mañanero-** Haruna Otonashi¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- **preguntó abriendo la caja para mostrarle el anillo que contenía.

-**Shuuya...Sí, sí y mil veces sí**- rió emocionadisima mientras el chico le ponía el anillo.

Mientras en el instituto Raimon.

**-¡Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti!-**gritó un novato del club de atletismo.

Midori se quedó perpleja, alzó el puño dispuesta a darle un derechazo pero de pronto sintió como alguien tiraba de ella empujandola ligeramente hacia sí.

-**Lo siento, pero Sato ya tiene pareja**- fue lo que respondió Nishiki abrazandola contra su pecho.

-**R·Ryoma**- tartamudeó esta mirandolo de reojo muy roja.

-**Oh, l·lo siento, no tenía ni idea...Eh**- el chico miró a Nishiki algo asustado-** ¡Haceis buena pareja!- **gritó ya alejandose, completamente asustado.

**-¿Pareja?-**le preguntó Midori ya sin mirarlo.

-**Claro, aunque parece que no se enteran aún**-carraspeó y usó las manos de megafono- **¡NISHIKI ES EL NOVIO DE MIDORI! ¡MIDORI ES LA NOVIA DE NISHIKI!- **se cubrió rápidamente, esperando un golpe.

Midori rió ligeramente sorprendiendo al chico que bajó un poco la defensa.

**-Nishiki lo que es es un idiota-**y aprovechó para golpearlo por bajar la defensa**.- Pero también un buen novio, al fin y al cabo.**

En otro lugar de la ciudad, unas horas más tarde.

**-No tengo ni idea de donde está Haruna, en serio, Kido**- suspiró Tachimukai repitiendo por enesima vez lo mismo.

Serah estaba impaciente y empezaba a hartarse, su primera cita despues de tanto y ahora esto...

La pelinaranja agarró el telefono.

-**Estará con Goenji o escondida de lo pes·...-**el telefono ya comunicaba mientras ella suspiraba- **sado que eres...**

-**Creo que se quedó solo con lo de Goenji y no te escuchó más**- susurró Tachimukai tomando el telefono.

-**Mejor será...-**realmente Kido le inspiraba respeto.

Y en el cine aquella noche.

**-Bueno, pues veamos Los Vengadores**.-propuso el moreno.

**-¿Eeeeh?-**Yuuka ladeó la cabeza exagerando- **Es que no me gustan los heroes.**

**-Bieeeen**-suspiró Toramaru- **¿Qué tal Men In Black 3?**

**-¿Aaaah?-**la pelirrosa ya ni lo miraba, centrada únicamente en el móvil- **No tiene buena critica en Tritter.**

**-¡Pero si está de estreno!**

**-...No- **respondió secamente tecleando en el móvil.

Toramaru empezaba a perder la paciencia.

**-¡Yuuka...!- **iba a quejarse cuando se vió interrumpido.

_''Beep-beep'' _su móvil sonó.

**-¿Un mensaje?-**suspiró girandose- **Con permiso.**

_''En coche a casa, en casa vemos la Dama y el Vagabundo''_

_Yuuka_

Toramaru rió ligeramente mirando a la pelirrosa guardar el movil, inexpresiva, como si tal cosa.

La chica sele abrazó al cuello, esperando la respuesta del chico que fue un simple **''Veenga, vamos''** risueño, le costó llegar al coche, pues Yuuka no quería soltarse.

Cuando subieron cayó en cuenta de un detalle.

**-¿Lo del titulo...Era una indirecta?**(La Dama(Yuuka) El Vagabundo... no sé si...) -bromeó.

La chica solo sonrió, dandole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Se mirara por donde se mirara era un final feliz.

Oh...Bueno por todos lados no.

-**E·el juego de la cenicienta con Midori no fue buena idea... ¡****ATCHOUSEEEEE!**- Shinai temblaba con una hipotermia terrible, ingresado enel hospital con sus amigos con algunos huesos rotos.

Sí, un buen final.

-.-

Y Así termina un fict con el que me divertí mucho.

Decidi subirlo hoy (Aunque se me pasó el plazo, hace media hora que aqui es 26) por ponerme un límite o no lo acabaría.

Gracias a todas por seguirme...

Sois geniales y...bueno que TqGirlXula23, HarunaBlackRose, RosenthalFire, Kaoro15, Sherry-Yuuki, alii-chii, IchiBerryz, excusadme si olvide a alguna pero os quiero igual!

Todas TODAS sois geniales.

Por cierto...

Es un secreto...

Pero ahora... ¡Acepto peticiones de ficts! Aunque tardaré lo mio.


End file.
